Father And Daughter Time
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A gift story for GoldGuardian2418. When Sparkle refuses to go to bed, it's up to Feedback to get her to rest. Rated K for all ages. Fluffy and tickly to the max.


**(Here is one little tickle story I made, staring GoldGuardian2418's OC Sparkle, and her adoptive father Feedback. Sparkle and the Grant Mansion and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and Feedback belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Father And Daughter Time**

* * *

It was late at night in the Grant Mansion, and everyone was just settling into bed to rest, well, all except for the youngest occupant.

Sparkle, the 3-year-old Conductiod, was running through the halls of the Mansion, screaming and laughing maniacally for she was being pursued by her adoptive father, a Conductoid named Feedback. Sparkle was very hyper after watching a very long movie and was excited for some reason, which proved to be a problem for Feedback as he raced after her, a smile on his face despite trying to be serious when he called, "Sparkle, come here! It's time for bed!"

"No bed time, play time. Hee-hee-hee!" Sparkle giggled wildly, as she ran through a corner and suddenly bumped into Rachel, who scooped her in her arms. Rachel had heard all the commotion from downstairs and had come up to help. Sparkle squirmed frantically but could not break free from the 20-year-olds grip, and then started to struggle again as her father came around the corner and smiled at the sight.

"Here you go, Feedback. Your catch of the day." Rachel winked as she handed the giggling Conductoid to Feedback and he thanked her.

"Rachel! Help me!" Sparkle squealed and reached out to her, but the human just smiled and waved.

"Sorry, Sparkle. It's time for bed, and you didn't listen to me. So that means you need to be punished." Feedback smiled playfully as he opened the door to their bedroom, and placed his wriggling daughter on the bed.

"No! No!" Sparkle tried to escape but was unable to, as Feedback caught her wrists and tied them above her head with his long dreadlocks, and her ankles were tied up by his long tail. Sparkle was not going anywhere, and was about to be punished with the worst punishment ever.

"Time for your Tickle Time." Feedback chuckled with an evil grin and evil look in his one eye, as he raised his plugged fingers and shot them at Sparkle's exposed upper and lower body, and Sparkle erupted with hysterical and wild laughter as Feedback started to tickle her. "You get tickled for about five minutes, Sparkle. Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Feedback teased her.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Sparkle laughed as she felt the plug-fingers tickle her stomach, hard and fast. After about two minutes of tickling her tummy, Feedback then moved his hands to her ribs and sides, and proceeded with the tickle torture.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle! It's tickle time for my little girl! Yes, it is!" Feedback continued to tease and smile as Sparkle's dreadlocks sparked from struggling and laughing so hard.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO, DADDY! NO TICKLES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Sparkle squealed with ecstatic laughter.

"Not yet, Sparkle. You need about one minute of this before I finish up with your ticklish underarms." Feedback chuckled as he prodded her ribs, moving his fingers up and down like he was playing a xylophone, the musical notes being Sparkles giggles.

After about a minute, Feedback then tickled Sparkles exposed armpits, giving every inch of her underarms every ticklish attention, not missing a spot. Sparkle lost it at that moment, screaming loudly and tears were falling from her eye. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Was all Sparkle could say, for the tickling was just unbearable, each tweak and wiggle of her father's fingers drove the tickling sensation to its limit. Unfortunately, this lasted for two minutes, and Sparkle felt as if she was going to black out, but pretty soon the torture was over, and she was free from Feedbacks grip, and was left gasping for air, a big smile on her face.

Feedback scooped her in his arms, and patted her back. "There, there. It's all over, Sparkle. I didn't think you would last that long, I was almost forced to stop when I tickled your underarms." He purred, but Sparkle lifted her head and smiled.

"It's okay, I think I enjoyed it." She weakly giggled, for she was drifting to sleep in his embrace. Feedback just smiled, chuckling to himself as he lay himself on the bed, keeping his arm around his daughter as he pulled the cover over them.

As Sparkle snuggled against him, Feedback gently kissed her forehead and whispered. "Good night, Sparkle. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, before she fell asleep, safe in her daddy's arms.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(I had this idea for almost the entire day, and couldn't stop thinking about it until the point I just had to type it up. Thank you GoldGuardian2418 for letting me use your OC's for this story. I hope you all loved this.)**


End file.
